Stories between the Land and Time
by Shidesu13
Summary: One shots of Fire emblem Awakening and Fates! it will be shorts and more simple histories, some are conected to the on going stories, others are just a few ideas i couldnt use, but were too good to left them untold, S for Spoilers, only read if you have played the two games (Revelations route in FE Fates case)
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY!**

 **HELLO THERE, IM FLOWEY, FLOWEY THE FLO-Cof* cof* Sorry, i´am a little sick, i dont know where that came from, (kinda stuck with sans if i'am honest, that if you know that reference :v)**

 **Aaaaanyway, what is this? You must be wondering, well, in short, this oneshots will be only a few ideas that can't be used in the others fanfictions, don't worry, there won't be any continuity or meaning in the others stories, just some scripts i thought and can't use, but were too good to just forget them, without any more explanations, let's begin!"**

 **CAREFUL WITH THE SPOILERS! MAYBE THERE ARE THING THAT YOU DONT WANT TO READ, SO BEWARE!**

* * *

 **Untold world of my wife Part 1**

It has been a while, to much time actually, almost a year since Lord Kamui had ended the war and raised as the new King of the Vallite Kingdom, finishing a dragon that was sealed so long ago and was the responsible of what happened in Hoshido and Nohr, but finally after a hard war, they won the peace they wanted, and Tsubaki knew it

How could he not want it? After fighting so much, the perfect Pegasus Knight knew how hard they worked to achieved it, then what was the feeling in his chest? Maybe, maybe was because how his lovely wife put it

' _You have to meet my parents, after all, i promised to visit them as soon as i can"_

Maybe it was the way she put it, when they married, Selena said that their parents were…well, a war destroyed her family, and she was utterly alone for a time, then why he was hesitant of the whole ordeal?

At first, he thought they would just visit a graveyard in a barren land somewhere far away of Nohr

Instead of that, there were some….revelations after they left the castle of Hoshido, first of all, Laslow and Odin were coming too, it was normal? After knowing that they were friends, it was logical that they didn't wanted to left her to do the long way back home alone

Except she wasn't alone

She was with him, her husband! The man she married in the castle of Lord Kamui, she swear to never hid something from him, or do something that would wound him except….except….

Selena wasnt her name, her real name

Just until they reached some distant point a few weeks away of Nohr, she revealed that her real name was Severa, as well that Odin real name was Owain and Laslow was Inigo, then the next surprise

A portal, to be exactly, a bridge of light that they used to move to other world

Unlike the dragon gate or the deeprealms, Severa said that it was safe to use it, no matter what, if they ever wanted, they could come back to visit their daughter without any problem, they wouldn't over-age in months, it was just another portal to move to another world, the carefree way Severa said it was…..terrifying, it was almost normal for her, not only her, but the others, what was more surprising, was the way Od- Owain´s wife, Lady Elise and Inigo´s Wife, Felicia accepted and followed them close behind, to reach a place they never were before.

At first, it was dark, then with a sudden bright light, they reached their destination

For seconds, Tsubaki couldnt describe the world surrounding him, felling dull and weak, he attempted to stood, just to realize something.

They were no longer in the Woods, instead, in what was a green plain, and what was more, he wasnt himself anymore, or better said, he wasnt wearing his clothes anymore, the once uniform of the pegasus knights was gone, in its place, he was wearing a simple blue and white shirt with brown pants, with what looked like a pair of boots, even his nagitana was gone, after a few more seconds, looking around, it was similar history with the others.

Lady Elise was wearing a fashionable black long dress, with black socks and shoes, with a yellow ribbon in her middle section, her twin tails were intact, and was what curious, her staff and tome were intact, Felicia in the other hand, was a mess

The pinkette was trying in vain to cover her now exposed legs in sheer embarrasement, her maid suit was replaced for a very short single black and White dress, revealing her slender legs and shoulders, his ponytail was gone, meaning that her hair was free and waving with the movements of the soft breeze, breeze that didnt make it easy to cover herself

"Hey! What´s the deal? C´mon" Tsubaki recognized that voice, looking to his left side, was his wife and friends, with different clothes and traits, even if he knew how the hero outfit or class looked like, it were strange, it wasnt the same outfit of the Nohrian military, but instead, leaving out the plates and shields that were on their shoulders, they were only wearing a single small shield on their right arm, without much steel armor, what was more curious, Severa hair unlike the others, was different

"S-Selena! Y-your hair" Tsubaki pointed at her, impressed for her color

"I-Its Severa, you d-dumbass" She looked away, with a pink cheeks "O-Or wh-what? You dont like my natural hair? Is that?"

"Ah…..N-No, is not that…is….is lovely" Severa blushed more, with a frown, but a small smile on her lips

"Pretty words wont get you anywhere mister!...b-but thank you"

She helped him to his feet, and without much to say, they marched once more, unfortunately, Severa was adamant to say a word, the same with Owain and Inigo.

As they moved forward, it was impressive how similar the land was, the rivers, the hills and even some villages, it was really another world? It was too similar too Hoshido, well, almost to similar, instead to see the same wooden house with the Hoshido style, they were made of stone and something between Cyrkensia and Nohr architecture, but the people they encountered, they weren't wearing nothing similar to what was Nohrian outfits, the food, the manners, even the coin and products were too different, the next days they traveled across the land was something similar, no matter how far they traveled, apparently all the villages they visited were ruled below the same banner, a blue flag with a White image, similar to a rain drop, the only similar thing, and what was strange at the same time, was when they encountered the same Anna sisters in their shops, Tsubaki wondered if the family were really humans, to have a family so extended not only to fill most of the most important shops of two nations, but across others worlds as well, their influence should be a fearsome one.

As they continued, Tsubaki thought that their journey would meet a halt when after a week, they were outside of what was a giant Palace, even more tall and wide that the same Hoshido Castle in the capital, but when Severa and her friends were saw at the entrance for the guards, instead of kicking them out of the doors, they left them go inside, Tsubaki couldn't believe it, could it be that his wife was a princess in another world? Or something like a noble? For Felicia and Elise faces, they were thinking the same

When they entered the Royal grounds, for their never ceasing surprise, the maids and guards were happy to see the trio finally back, looking around, he could appreciate the banners and paintings on the walls, with faces of numerous women and men, blue, green, red, orange and even a White haired one, for their clothes and armor, he suspected that were war heroes, but strangely, the paintings were too new, looking around, he saw something that catch his eye, maybe was a delusion, maybe it was melancholy, but a picture was too familiar, too similar to..…he tried to get closer, just to be grabbed for his hand and pulled to the opposite direction, surprised for the sudden touch, he turned to see a red haired girl, a little shorter that him, the curious thing was the big smile on her face

"Heya! Nice to meet you!" she said with a big smile "You must be Sev especial *ejem* 'friend'"

"O-Oh, hello, the pleasure is mine, my name is Tsubaki"

"Tsubaki?" the girl raised an eyebrow "Tsubaki…..weird name, are you from Chon´sin maybe? Sev reashy shought a guy frhos shere?" the rest of her words were lost when Severa pinched the girl cheeks, with a red blush

"Is Severa, not only Sev, and he´s not just an especial friend, he´s-"

"Oh! Severa, j-just in time" another woman interrupted their chat, a woman with a long cobalt dress, followed for a pair of guards, just when she was about to reach them, the poor woman tripped and crashed in front of them, the guards panicked and tried to help the woman to her feet, for the nervous smiles of Severa and the girl, maybe it was something common

"Auntie Sumia, a-are you alri-" again, she was cut off when the woman took her hands with a smile

"We can chat later Severa, right now, you must visit them, is….is been almost a month since…." At first, Severa didn´t get what the woman wanted to said, but when she glanced over the red haired girl, Severa jaw dropped in panic

"A-Already? I m-mean, i think is a little late…but then i couldn't arrive in a worse time!"

"O hush Severa, you know they will be happy to see you again….is been three years without a word from you"

Severa bit her lip, and with a quick glance to Inigo and Owain, they understood what she wanted to said, they quickly took their wife's hands and with whispered something Tsubaki couldn't heard, and before he could ask, they left them behind

"Come on Sev! You wouldnt believe how the little shou ish sho shappy" Again the red haired girl was interrupted in the same way

"Fine, Fine, just be quiet for a moment….he…." Severa looked at Tsubaki "He…still don't know"

"Eh?" Sumia and the girl replied in unison

"Wh-Whatever" she took her husband hand and they started to walk away "I´ll see you in a while, AND NO A SINGLE WORD TO THE OTHERS!"

Hand in hand, they walked in the hallways, Tsubaki really wanted to ask what was happening, everything was going so fast, he wanted to know what was happening, but every time he was about to ask, there were always a maid, Butler or some random noble that stopped them to congratulate them, unfortunately, they never said for what

"Severa wait" Tsubaki finally spoke, strangely, she obeyed, stopping in front of a door, with a quick glance, he look that at the top of the door, the word "infirmary" was written, Severa was looking the signboard with a knot in her throat "Severa…..what is happening? Is….is everything alright?"

"….yeah…."

Tsubaki witnessed something weird, she was always so confident of herself on the battlefield, she was a proud but sweet girl, filled with courage and strength, and in fact, those same traits were the main reason why he fell in love with her, and the reason seeing her crying with a smile on her face was something very rare

"Severa…" he gently wiped the falling tears, she sniffed and cleaned her cheeks with her sleeve

"S-Sorry, Sorry…. Is just….gawds, i must look like an idiot right now"

"….no….i dont think so….." she made her look at him "i know that you suffered a lot…that´s why i want to know what´s happening, i want to know why you´re crying, i want to support you….."

"….Thanks…and….and im sorry for no telling you what´s going on…..but, only when you see it, you'll understand….."

With one last smile shared between the two, Severa placed her hand on the knob of the door, with a slow and deep breath, finally she opened the door

….In seconds, to Tsubaki, everything make sense….well almost everything, it was confusing, but at the same time, it was logical, for her wife behavior, when she opened the door, he was blinded for the light for a few seconds, then an image that he could swear he saw before, in the large bed of the room, a woman with long hair was gently playing with one baby, aside of her, was a man making silly face at the infant.

What was weird, was their faces

The woman had a long red hair, with a gentle smile and wearing maternity clothes, for her face, it was clear that the baby in her arms was recently born, in the other hand, the man was wearing a purple coat with golden strings, White haired, the smile on his face was genuine.

For the first seconds, the same image in Vallite crossed his mind, the image of Lord Kamui and Caeldori, Tsubaki Daughter, how she was gently holding their firstborn, the little Kanna, after Tsubaki eyes adjusted to the new light, the image slightly melted, in their places, an little older Caeldori and Lord Kamui figure replaced their places.

He sighed, it would be hard, very hard to explain back home, but now, he understood Severa loyalty to lord Kamui, why in the invisible war she followed him, and when Caeldori confessed her feeling for the young Lord, why Severa was glowing with happiness, how she said that Caeldori and Lord Kamui were the very same image of perfection, after seeing that scene in the room, he understood her reasons, they werent just empty words or flattery, in fact, it was true, across time and space, the love the couple shared was in fact, simply perfect, he couldn't be prouder to have a perfect girl as Caeldori, and couldnt be more relieved to know that no matter what happened after, she would never be alone.

"S-Severa?" Tsubaki opened his eyes, in the first place, he didnt even noticed when he closed them, but his thoughts were stopped when the woman in the bed called his wife name "I-Is that you?"

"Severa" it was the man turn to ask, both of them looked at the girl with big smiles "You´re finally back!"

"Y-Yes…..i´m finally home…..Mother…..Daddy" Severa said with a faint smile and with a slight blush "...i'am finally home)

* * *

… **.Wow….just wow, i never expected what happened the last week, really.**

 **In the first days, the views were over 400, in the second, over 600, now over 900 when im writing these words, you want to know how happy I 'am? Well, the first fanfiction had roughly in a month, maybe 300 views, the most viewed chapter was the arena, and had over 500 when the month ended, looking how well the fanfiction of fates was received make me so happy, not just to know that they were people who only read the first chapter, but they read the entire story until the last chapter filled me with joy, is the very proof that the way im writing is of your liking, and you know what? Is the best feeling in the word, to know that the world I want to describe, the stories and feeling of the characters are so well described that you like them, is enough to fill me with determination to keep going (ok, i swear is the last pun of undertale in this chapter, promise!)**

 **Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this new fanfiction, the story of fates will be updated tomorrow at the morning or noon, so dont be worried about it, as well that finally, FINALLY, the next Wednesday will be the new chapter of the first fanfiction, sorry, i had too much homework and with the next exams, and you know, fanfiction or exams, the choice was painfully easy.**

 **But dont worry, this is the last month of class, after this, I will have 2 whole months free! That if i dont get overworked with work, geez, but even so! With only a half time job, the chapters should be go more smoothly, so expect the next chapters sooner.**

 **(By the way, you noticed that instead of Subaki, i used Tsubaki? Is just a letter, but that´s the difference between the American and Japanese name, something that shouldn't had been altered! :v)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANWAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of fire emblem, the first cross over and hopefully, no the last one, without not more to say, I hope you have a pleasant day, see yaa tomorrow!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOWDY!**

 **Hello there! Shidesu here! It has been a while, welp, here it is, the new chapter, i hope you enjoy it, i did, without more delay, here it is, the new chapter, we´ll met at the end.**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **(Shortest A/N ever :v )**

* * *

 **Untold world of my wife Part 2**

"Mmmm?" Caeldori looked at one of the windows, trying to find the source of the noise, but the only thing she could see was a single robin singing in the frame of the window, a few moments later, another two bird joined his song, Caeldori smiled, it was weird to see those birds at that time of the year, seeing their beautiful feathers just a few weeks before the start of the autumn was a sign of good luck in Vallite, who weather wasn't bad, but their autumn and Winters could be more cold that in Hoshido, the giggling of a certain baby made her look down again "Oh? What´s the matter Airi? You like the sound of the birds?" She gently said as she was nursing the small infant, another pair of giggles was her answer.

It has been almost a year since they defeated Anakantos and Kamui was crowned the new King of Valla, almost a year since her mother and father left, and her child was 5 months old, it was a shame, Selena would love to see her new grandchildren, of course she loved Kanna, the red haired dragon was the joy and pride of them, but since she gave birth to another child, it was always a joyful occasion to see a new spark of life, especially when they noticed that the base color of their child was red, a red color that slowly transformed to White at the tip of each hair, the contrast was beautiful when she opened her crimsom eyes.

"Well, i see she´s in a good mod today" another voice commented, Caeldori blushed a little, of course, her husband had seen every part of her, but someone seeing how she was feeding her baby was always embarrassing, especially for her humble bust, regardless, she smiled

"Geez Kamui, you know what i thing about"

"Yes, about me seeing how you love our child, i know, i know" the young King chuckled "Sorry, if you want I can always leave if you´re to uncomfortable"

"Please, the only one that can make me uncomfortable is….."

"Camilla?" Caeldori nodded, to tell the true, Camilla was one of the most trusted and clingy persons, especially with Midori, Kanna and of course, her new niece Airi, even if she was pregnant as well with her second child, she offered a lot of time to nurse their child until she gave birth, and of course, the 'bountiful harvest of Nohr' as Kanna referenced once was a delicate subject "Ah ha ha, don't worry, right now, she must be with Kanna and Midori in Hoshido, preparing everything for our visit.

"I know, i know…is just….. i wanted mother to be here right now…..i feel is just a little unfair" Kamui sighed, it was true, Subaki family knew about Selena and of course about Caeldori, the perfect daughter of the Perfect Father, indeed, it was true that presenting their new child to her grandmother instead of her mother first left in their mouths a bad taste, but if they travelled to Hoshido in a few weeks before the start of the autumn, the fresh and cold air in Valla would make it impossible to take out both his wife and child to visit them, and for the delicate health of her grandmother, was the same thing around "Imagine if father found out, she would be…"

"Devastated?" Kamui asked, but instead of another nod, he saw his wife shook her head

"…..no, well, maybe a little upset, but im no afraid of what she gonna said, i fear for you dear"

Kamui flinched for her comment, with cold sweat, he remembered the day when Subaki discovered the relationship her daughter and the General of the army had, the gentle and always smiling guy turned to be a fearsome foe in the training field, with a frown similar that Oboro always used against their enemies, and worse when he told the pegasus knight that his sweet little girl was waiting his child, that same day Kamui discovered how many way a man can twist his wrists without broking them, but letting them unusable for doing anything, the funny thing was that they expected that behavior from Selena, not from him, unlike her husband, Selena cried tears of joy when she heard their love confession, their wedding and of course Kanna birth (even if the mercenary thought nobody noticed it)

"Come on sweetheart, you know how your father, surely he wouldn't mind, he didn't said anything when he left with your mother" Caeldori nervously curved her lips up, now sweating and looking away of her husband eyes "…..you…..you told him right? Right?"

She was still looking at the window "L-Look Kamui! What a beautiful birds! They are called robin´s, for their beautiful shade of red, in Nohr are th-"

"Oh gods….you….you didn't told him, did you?"

"…..funny thing…..i was, kinda sick, and yes, for your fault"

"H-Hey! You were the one that-"

"Shh! She´s trying to sleep" Kamui raised an eyebrow at that comment, he slowly approached to see how the little baby was yawning and when she spotted her father, she raised her little arms, chuckling, Caeldori handed the child to her husband, who slowly rock the baby, who cuddle in her father chest, in minutes, she was deeply asleep "Awww…she´s so cute when she want her papa" Caeldori whispered, making him now blush, almost four years of relationship, as crazy and short was, she always knew how to make him feel embarrassed, he left her baby carefully making sure to not waking her up in her crib, and covering her, he slowly returned to his wife side, leaving the chair where he sat take his whole weight in disbelief and tiredness, he could hear how she was adjusting her clothes, covering her exposed breaths, and smiling with closed eyes as she tried not to laugh "Well then, how was your day?"

Kamui held his replied under the hand covering his mouth "There were some problems with the border countries, Rhatja is still spying on me and of course, another pair of noble woman of Nohr came to 'confess their eternal love for me' you know, the typical day"

"Oh? Eternal love? And why were they so eager to be with you?"

"Just the same problem, they insist that a King need a second or even a third wife to prove his power over his subjects"

"Really? One could thought that defeating an all-powerful dragon was enough to prove your station" Caeldori stood up, he was about to do the same, but her sat in his lap, leaving her hand on his cheek "But, if you really want another wife, i can alwa-"

"Please don't" Kamui took her hand "We discussed this before, maybe Garon and Sumeragi took a lot of wifes, but i only need you and only you, the only women i desire to wake up every morning in my arms, are my wife and daughter, well, in this case with my two daughters"

"Is that so? I'm glad" Caeldori said, approaching her lips to his "in that case, i think i have to keep the good work, just to make sure you don't change your mind" she finally pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around her neck and pushing her bosom against his chest, making clear what she wanted

"Ahh- C-Caeldori, w-we can't, is too soon for you"

"Is ok, Flora and Felicia said that I can finally feel you again" she said between kisses "Or you´re too tired to love me?" she asked with playful eyes and a smirk

"Is not that" He whispered "What about Airi?"

"We can always being extra-careful, not making a single noise" she replied gently biting his lip

"Gods Caeldori, this won't make me forget about your father, you know"

"You want to bet at it?" now she aggressively kissed his neck trying to take off his cape and blouse "Or are you too worried about what could happen?"

"Fine! You win" he replied taking her for her waist and moving her to the bed as they were still kissing "Just to know, if your father kill me, you will responsible"

"Highly noted" she said as she leg locked him, Kamui couldn't understand that even with the possibility of losing an arm or leg, it worth it to see this side of his wife, he wondered why

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THATS ALL FOR NOW**

 **Wow, such a super short chapter, worry not, the next one will be larger.**

 **It has been a busy days since yesterday, and i have to apologize for something, at this point, im not even sure if i can update the first fanfiction tomorrow, as most of you know (I want to think that) im from Mexico, and that mean that my computer is configured in my language of course, and with that, my office word were i write all this stories, it was sad to notice in the morning that when i was translating the 21th page of the chapter, the program just 'corrected' a lot of words, even if i change the language configuration of the computer, i realized that i have to write it first in another software and when i want to update, move it to word, because after the third or fourth save, it start to 'correct' the story, so im now at 11 at night, reading the story and noticing it, i apologize in advance, tomorrow or the Thursday i will only update the fated dragon fanfiction, im sorry again**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and comments, and for the warning of the troll in the reviews, is not ignored your warning guys, thanks for that, i saw his page and you were right about what he was doing. Again thanks for your comments and reviews, you dont know how i appreciate it.**

 **Well, with that said, i hope you have a nice day and a pleasant week, see ya!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

 **(By the way, Airi is a japanese name (of course) that mean "love" or "affection" with "White Jasmine" referring to her hair color, just in case you wondered)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Shidesu here!**

 **Well, more than the continuation, is a short one shot that i thought some time ago, as the name say, this place is for little ideas, so sorry if isnt what you expected.**

 **Actually, you can see it as a paralogue of "A fated Dragon" since this chapter is focused in one of those moments Mikoto had with Kamui in the, let's say: three months he was in Hoshido, i wanted this to be in the original work, but couldn't think in a way to bring it in the story, sure, some of you suggested to use flashbacks, but after some tries, it didn't looked natural for me for my writing style.**

 **So, without much to say, let's begin with this Paralogue, hope you enjoy it, even if is a small one**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Daily life with a Queen and her Dragon, Part 1**

 **(One week after the events in the northest village)**

As the light breeze of the night moved gently the green blades of the fields near Shirasagi, Hoshido´s capital, as the moon little by little illuminated the silent veil of the night, the Palace lights were one of the little building that had still the torches of its walls burning bright, as always, a memento of the safety of the land, as the sound of the owls and some crickets were the only ones that broke the silence of the night, in a chamber of the palace, an unusual scene unfolded

"So, with that said Milady, the northern villages are secured after what happened, extra guards and-"

*thack*

Again, that sound interrupted Yukimura speech, even if it was the fifth time it happened, he simply adjusted his lens and continued "…..and with the new supplies of the harvest, of course, there´s always a lot of volunteers, so anyone wh-"

*thack*

Once again, he stopped to glance the source of the sound, and sighed "…perhaps is really a bad time milady?"

*thack*

"Of course no Yukimura…he´s only having a hard time with it, is not on purpose" Said Mikoto, a side of her, was Kamui, trying to eat his meal, emphasizing in "Trying"

"Sorry Yukimura" the albino said sighing as well, leaving the pair of chopsticks on the table "…..its look like i cant still eat properly"

"Maybe some classes would improve your lack of skills in such unnecessary topic? I don't know why you just don't use a spoon or a fork already"

With that comment, Kamui sighed again, standing and walking to one of the windows near his bed, Mikoto tried to reach his arm before he got up, but failing, some seconds after she glared daggers at the strategist, who only adjusted nervously the collar of his kimono

" _You don't need to be so rude Yukimura"_ Mikoto spoke in Hoshidian

" _I´m sorry Milady, but it wouldn't be better to focus in the citizens and villages of the halidom?"_

" _He´s my son, after all this time, i want to spent time with him the more i can"_

" _Yes, he´s your son, a child raised in Nohr, why you dont just use the chair to make sure he´s not under any Nohrian spell Milady?"_

"Stop pretending im not here" Kamui said leaning on the frame of the window "Maybe i don't understand most of what you say, but that don't mean i don't know you´re talking about me"

"Ahh…sorry Kamui, i…we didn't meant to-"

"Look, is….is late already, can we call it a day?" even if Kamui couldn't see her face, the pained expression of Mikoto was something he could see in his mind

"…..ok, have a nice night Kamui" without much to say, Mikoto and Yukimura left the room, leaving the albino apparently alone.

As both of them walked in silence, Mikoto had a hard time trying to ease her heart for her son actions, she understood them, but it pained her that only the royal family saw his return as something good, not to mention the cold shoulder most of the servants and soilders had with him.

"….."

"….Milady, if imay…" Yukimura tried to rise his worries, but Mikoto slowly shook her head

"Not the time Yukimura"

"Then when milady? When?" Yukimura stood in front of her "I know you love him, there´s no way that a mother couldn't miss his son, but still lady Mikoto, he´s a noble from Nohr, even now, some of our own men are doubting your judgment"

Mikoto walked beside him, still with a slow pace "I know he was raised in Nohr, I know all of that, but what do you want me to say Yukimura? That because he was away he´s no longer my son? That my feelings are wrong?" again that pained expression on her face "That im not allowed love him anymore? That i, HIS mother should just give up after all this time?"

"I….I never say that, but….." Yukimura hesitated "…..even some members of the council found odd that´s he's not even doubted, or even tested, some of them said than he could still turn his back against us"

"In that manner, Ryouma, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah and Kaze can attest and if is necessary, testify that he´s not a treat to us"

"That won't be enough Milady, his brother and sister won't be enough, much less the ones of a foreign of an aggressive clan and one of Lord Ryoma retainer´s brother"

"Maybe, but what about the village? The hundreds of villagers were grateful for his intervention a month ago"

"…..sigh* still milady, i highly doubt the council would be satisfied, mayb-"

"Uh, m-mother?" Both Mikoto and Yukimura turned to see the youngest princess behind them, without her normal attire, instead, she was wearing a formal cherry pink yukata, with a pattern as her name implied, petals of Sakura´s tree, with a red ribbon adorning her mid-section, her hair without the band of the priestess temple

"Hey Sakura! Wait for me!" after some seconds, Hinoka appeared, with similar clothes, but instead of the petal pattern, it was of autumn leaf´s "…Oh mother, and Yukimura? Is something wrong?"

Mikoto shook her head "Of course no dear" with her palm on her face "But tell me, where you are going so late?"

"W-We….ummm" Sakura hesitated looking away with a light flush

"We´re going to Kamui room of course" Hinoka said, with a light blush as well, but more less evident that the younger princess "It was Sakura idea to have a sleepover, you know, to recover some lost time"

"Excuse me if i´m rude, but that´s a-"

"A wonderful idea girls!" Mikoto interrupted Yukimura protest, clapping her hand together "Just make sure you don't sleep late"

"O-Of course M-Mother w-ahh?" Sakura was taken for surprise when Mikoto approached and embraced her "….give him for me a tight hug, ok? Kamui has had a bad night"

"Y-Yes, i-i´ll try my best" Sakura said shyly embracing her as well

After a few moments, both girls bowed and left the hall where the queen and strategist were, being followed shortly for a pair of maids with both girls sleeping bags

"….that´s a terrible idea" Yukimura added "fisrt of all, you know very well that THEY arent brother and sisters, if the council finds this out, this will be a scandal"

"Oh please Yukimura, you know that even when we left the room, Kamui is never alone, like if Kagero or Kaze would neglect her duty, and second, i don't think is a bad idea if in the end, Hinoka or Sakura end with him"

"You must be kidding Milady" Yukimura waited for her response, but a pair of giggles was the only answer Mikoto gave "…YOU CANT BE SERIOUS MILDAY?! WILL TH-"

"Who knows?" Mikoto started to walk away "if you really want ot know, maybe we can convince the council there´s no harm letting him be around me more often?"

"W-Wait, Milady, if it was foresaw, we can't just simply leave them alone! Milady! It was a prophecy?! MILADY!"

* * *

 **Soooooo that all for now!**

 **What do you think? Too random? To short? Well, maybe, but after clearing FEF in hard mode and reading some of the official work, i noticed that there´s barely any information about Kamui residence in Hoshido after returning (at least what i found in English/Spanish, and believe, i searched a lot), soooo, i will try this epilogue chapters for a while, to see how is received.**

 **Anyway, maybe in about 10 hours, i´ll updated another chapter of "A fated dragon" you know, is kinda late and im barely awake, so yeah, just to be short and quick on this, there's other thing to say**

 **Rhatja won**

 **The poll of the last month, Rhatja won at last moment, ONLY because someone at last minute, asked if i could vote for Rhatja because he/she dint had an account, but wanted so badly to see a full fight between Camilla/Sakura/Rhatja love triangle, to be honest, im curious too.**

 **Anyway, there´s a new poll, about the number of girls, so vote for how many, you have until the last day of this month to vote, after that (if you vote for more girls) i´ll post a new poll with the possible candidates, but sadly some are already out, obviously Charlotte, Selena aaaaaaaand Elise, sooo, I think the new poll will have girls of the first and second generation, lets see how this ends.**

 **Oh! A new chapter of my first fanfiction next Saturday…yaaaay…..**

 **Ok, that all, i hope you have a nice day and weekend**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Shidesu here**

 **Well, as i said before, i´ll continue with this short stories, i hope they´re of your liking, thanks for the support and reviews, without more, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Daily life with a Queen and her Dragon, Part 2**

"Aaaand done~" Mikoto said with a hint of joy in her voice, it was early in the morning, with the fresh air and the warm feeling of the sun, it was almost a perfect morning, unlike other times, she wasn't using her usual royal clothes, instead, she was using a more casual clothes, a simple white yukata with the Brand of Hoshido all over the sleeves and the knees down, with something else that made maids hesitate wherever or not be grateful to see, or horrified to witness "Come on Yuuka, get me that bowl please"

"A-Ahhh! Y-Yes milady!" One of the maids replied, a young girl over 19 years old with short blue hair "H-Here milady" she handed the bowl as Mikoto started to empty the contents of her creation "There we go….now, lets see if i did it right" using her index finger, she tasted it, after a few seconds, her lips curled up pleased for the outcome of her efforts "mmmm~ this is really, i should have tried this before"

"Ummm, Milady, if i may…..wh-what are you doing?" the maid asked with her hand on her chest

"Mmm? Oh this? Just a little something for Kamui" She said taking the iron skillet from the table, and of course, turning on the stove

"N-No milady, that´s not what i mean…is….wh-why are you doing this? Isnt our job to do the food?"

"Oh? This? Is just …..a mother duty"

"B-But L-Lady Mikoto" The maid said between tears and waving hands, fearing that if a certain strategist saw the scene, she would be fired "I-Im p-perfectly ca-"

"Lady Mikoto" Yukimura voice came from one of the doors of the kitchen, making all of the maids jump in surprise, and as the steps of the man resonated in the hall, five of the six maid started to push themselves to another door, Yuuka was about to leave as well, until Mikoto stopped her

"Oh my. Can you please pass me the plate?"

"A-Ah yes, of course Lady Mikoto" the maid reacted without thinking "W-Wait, no, L-Lady Mikoto, you sh-"

"LADY MIKOTO!" Yukimura shouted, startling the maid

"Oh? Yukimura? Why are you yelling?"

"Lady Mikoto?! What are you wearing?"

"Mmm? This?" She turned to him, revealing the pink apron with a heart in her chest, also revealing some mass stains in her face "Can't you see im cooking?"

"I can perfectly see that" he turned to the maid "You´re supposed to prevent this, Yuuka"

The maid bowed several times with closed eyes and fidgeting "I-Im sorry Lord Y-Yukimura!"

"Yukimura, stop picking on the maids, so meanie" Mikoto said returning her attention on the stove "Besides, is not is her fault"

"Yes, yes, i know Lady Mikoto, what i mean is WHY you are doing this?"

"Mmm~ because someone had to prepare Kamui breakfast of course" She said moving the final piece of the breakfast with such grace and enthusiasm that it was hard to believe the Queen of a Halidom could do sound like a little girl who just got a new toy "And who better than his mother?

"Sigh* Lady Mikoto, EVEN with that excuse, that is not…..well, not a good excuse to do this, you have an important meeting in the midday, not to say there are some nobles girls that are going to be to see Lord Ryoma and Lord Takumi"

"Oh, hush Yukimura" Mikoto said taking off the apron and graceful balancing the plate on her left hand "We can discuss this later, but now, is breakfast time~" using her free hand, she pointed at the table "Yuuka, can you help me with the milk and the silverware?"

Yuuka bowed again, and took everything that she could from the table, before following the Queen out of the room

"….sigh* i need to be more strict" Yukimura said, taking seat and leaving his reports on the table "Perhaps she´s right, maybe….uh?" near the place he placed his elbow, was a plate with what looked like bread, with some kind of jam on top of it, using the fork near the plate, he took a bite "…..fine, you win this time Lady Mikoto, but this have to change…." Even if he was mad because of her behavior, he couldn't denied the great flavor of the new dish.

* * *

" _Kamui? Are you awake?_ " Mikoto tenderly asked, slowly opening the door of his room, being followed for the maid behind

" _M-Maybe is too early Lady Mikoto_ " Yuuka whispered

" _I know is early, that´s precisely why i wanted to be here"_

" _But what do yo- ahh…..Aahhh!"_ Yuuka covered her mouth with a blush.

Even if the room was dark, in the center of it, it was perfectly clear how an albino boy and the princess were sleeping quietly, Hinoka less than a meter away of him, still with her hand outstretched to grab his arm, and how Sakura was resting her head on his chest, even if the girls looked like they were having a nice dream, Kamui for his side, looked a little uncomfortable but strangely calm, Mikoto blinked a pair of times, she wasn't sure why, but this was exactly one of the scenes she loved to be witness, even after all this years, it looked like the old habits die hardly.

" _Oh just look at that, isnt it cute?"_ Mikoto said giggling and leaving the tray in the table next to Kamui beds " _Yuuka, please, can you inform Ryoma that Hinoka and I will be late for the meeting of the midday?"_

The maid hesitated for a moment but she bowed and left the room, totally flustered.

" _Ok, i think´s about time"_ She carefully walked between the futons* and shoved gently Kamui shoulder " _Kaaaamui, time to wake up"_

"nnnng….mmm? What a…" Kamui was about to raise his voice, just when Mikoto pressed her index finger against his lips, with the other hand, she pointed something, when he looked down, he blushed when he noticed how Sakura gently moved her head on his chest, between the two, they moved carefully the sleeping princess so she wouldn't wake up, after a few minutes, he managed to get out of Sakura gentle hold, just to sit at the edge of his bed.

" _That was….unexpected…"_ Kamui whispered leaning on his knees

" _Hehehehe, but it's only a prof of how much they missed you"_ Mikoto said, taking seat aside of him

" _Uh? Wh-what do you mean?"_

" _He he….you used to had naps like this in the fields, under the shade of a tree"_ a melancholic look appeared in Mikoto face as she remembered the past " _Hinoka was always so clingy, never leaving your side, or your arm"_ Mikoto chuckled " _There were even times when it was impossible to bathe her without you"_

" _R-Really? I-i didn't knew"_ Kamui said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice and a light blush

" _Really, and Sakura, she was so adorable with you"_ Mikoto tried to contain her giggles, with a full smile " _Sometimes she used your thumb as a pacifier when she couldn't sleep, other times when she had to sleep with you in the same crib for her fear to the dark"_

" _I…I see…"_ Kamui scratched his cheek, not knowing what he should feel at that moment " _…i guess…it were good times…._ "

" _Yes, they were….and will be again"_ She gently pulled his head to her shoulder, Kamui was nervous, even if she was….even is she is his mother, somehow he felt out of place, the only person who actually could soothe his worries simply rubbing his head was Camilla, and now she was doing it as well, not in the same way, but perhaps that was the point? The motherly touch that deep inside he recalled but couldn't remember as much as he wanted to.

"… _say…..why you smell like blueberries?"_

" _Mmm? Oh! Thats right! I made your favorite breakfast"_

" _Wh-What?!"_ Kamui stood quickly, looking around and finding the tray, fidgeting as well " _B-But you´re the Queen!_ _You can´t mak-"_

" _Oh hush! Kamui"_ Mikoto pouted with her hands on her waist " _A mother can show how much she loves her son?"_

" _Yes, of course, b-"_

" _Then is settled!"_ Mikoto clapped her hands toguether with another smile "Besides, looks like your sister are getting up"

"Uh?" Kamui turned to see how Hinoka yawned and Sakura started to rub with her palm her eye

"Uh? Mother? Is already morning?" Hinoka asked, stretching her arms

"Yes sweetie, now, shall we eat together?"

"Wh-What is for breakfast?" Sakura asked

"Blueberry pancakes!" Mikoto said taking the tray and inviting them to eat, with a tenderly soft smile

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT ALL FOR NOW**

 **PHEW, I have to say, this was actually kind of hard, but somehow I managed to update it today.**

 **First of all, lets start with something sad (for ones) and the thing is, that I wont update any chapter until the next week, unfortunately, i underestimated all my work and stuff i had to do, with barely enough time to finish it, less to start translating other Works.**

 **But not all is sadness, if im lucky enough, the next Wednesday i will update all my fanfictions, so, look forward for them.**

 **Anyway, half the month and only 4 votes in the poll of this month, well, i guess that´s to be expected, after all, there aren´t a lot of people who can vote, so no surprise for this month I guess :v, wining for 1 point is the harem route with 5 girls, lets see if it stay like that.**

 **Aaaand….i think that's all, thanks for taking time to read this chapter, i know there are still some grammar issues, but hopefully, there aren't big enough to ruin the fun, im still looking for a beta reader, with knowledge of Spanish and enough free time to read and lend me a hand with the translation, so, i hope someone can help me :´v**

 **Either way, remember that any review, opinion and help is welcome, so dont hesitate if there´s something wrong or to leave your opinion.**

 **Well, that's all for now, we´ll see until the next update, have a nice day/night, and a pleasant weekend**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooooo, lets see, the third chapter of this short-fiction, i hope you like it, even if it a short one, again, sorry for the big delay, for now, lets just enjoy the new chapter**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**

* * *

 **Daily life with a Queen and her Dragon, Part 3**

It has been a month and half since Kamui arrived to the Shirasagi Castle, and of course, even if most of the Hoshidian Royal family were glad to have him back after so many years, for his side, Kamui couldn't help but feel…out of place.

It was simple actually, as the albino prince sighed looking at the golden fields in the distance from his room, there was only one thought in his mind

' _I wonder if is really ok to be here'_

Kamui though, of course, he was relieved to know that he wouldn't be executed, that in fact (or at least as they claimed) he has more family of what he really thought before, but it was really that simple? It was certainly something that in Nohr wouldn't happen, especially with King Garon, obviously he knew Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise loved him, and they weren't like their father, but the truth remained the same, if Garon commanded it, then it would be impossible to be a family again.

" _Perhaps he really wanted me dead_ " he whispered to himself " _Perhaps im really just another pawn for Father…."_ expecting that the dreams claimed him until the next day, mumbling more words, words that were meant to nobody, but someone heard without him noticing at all.

* * *

"…..So that´s my report Lady Mikoto, Lord Ryoma" Kagero stated, as and always kneel down in front of the royal family, it has been a while since Kamui fall asleep, and of course, the always sharp eyes and ears of the ninja never failed to notice the smallest of the albino´s complains

"I see…"Ryoma sighed, leaving his cup of tea in the table, Mikoto and him always had this ritual, or at least as often they could afford in war times, having a nighty tea to share their thoughts, dissents and of course, to deal with the problems of the people and the council, recently however, all the topics were about Mikoto´s lost child, it was to be expected, after all, the first thing Kamui did after returning to the Palace was rescuing his sisters, but lately the rumors slowly transformed from his heroic rescue to some ill plotting, of course, Mikoto and him always silenced them, the last thing they needed was that even Kamui believed that him was a sign of bad omen "Thanks Kagero, i will have a private conversation with Mother, so you may leave now"

"Of course milord" she disappeared with the typical cloud of smoke, Ryoma rubbed the bridge of his nose he waited for some seconds as Mikoto tenderly smiled.

"…..that goes for you as well Saizo" Ryoma said, both of them could hear how from somewhere in the room someone grunted and after some seconds, a cloud of smoke came from the ceiling, Ryoma sighed as Mikoto giggled with her hand on her lips

"Well, now that we´re alone, what did you wanted to discuss Ryoma?" Mikoto asked, leaving as well her cup on the table

"At this point, it is obvious mother" Ryoma frowned "As much as i hate to admit it, Kamui presence is…..at best, uncertain"

"Ryoma….." Mikoto slightly frowned

"Dont get me wrong, im glad that after so long, he´s finally back…." Now was Ryoma time to frown "….but in a way, he´s right, sometimes i wonder how much King Garon manipulated him, does he know everything? How Norh had been the last years?"

"Whenever he´s aware or not, he´s still my son and your brother" Mikoto said closing her eyes for a brief moment "…perhaps….this call for something…." Mikoto smiled briefly before standing up and looking for something in her desk

"Mother?" Ryoma was startled with the speed Mikoto was searching for something in her drawers, after roughly five minutes, she giggled victorious when she took something at the very back of the drawer, she returned to her spot in front of Ryoma, leaving said object on the table

"Is this…" At first, his curiosity moved his eyes for one side to another, just to find it was just a regular Hoshidian jewelry box, Ryoma was bewildered for his mother earlier behavior, he just waited for a moment before Mikoto opened searching for something inside "….mother?"

"You know….." Mikoto began "…at first, i was…really scared, the first time when i reached this same castle…..i was afraid, not for me, but for Kamui´s future….." a pained expression appeared in her face "…without a place he could call 'home'…."

"…." Ryoma frowned, at first, when Mikoto arrived, even he was reluctant to accept her, not that he would say it aloud, but it was indeed difficult, now even if he didn't say something harmful at that time, he regretted that the only one that accepted her with open arms were his late father.

"….but now, after all, my fears are settled down, i know for sure that even if im not here, he will be loved" Mikoto handed something to Ryoma, again, he was confused for the unusual gift, he recognized it, but again, Mikoto was always enigmatic at best

"…..Mother? What´s the meaning of-"

"You know….lately, ONE of your sisters has been really attached to him…..perhaps is it time to reveal the truth?" Mikoto said with such whimsical tone and a soft smile

"Wh-What?! B-But Mother! W-Wait, what you-" Ryoma rose, still disconcerted for the first part of that sentence, until his brain processed the rest of the sentence "-wait" he furrowed "….mother you ca-"

"Oh my, just look at the time" she cheered up "We can continue this tomorrow, after attending your duties as the older brother"

Even if Ryoma was bigger and stronger, even if it was against his best judgment, or if it was the craziest thing Mikoto asked in her life, for some reason he was unable to stop her when she was pushing him outside of her room with a gleaming smile, after some moments he was in the hall, hearing how his 'Mother' closed the door and said her goodnights

* * *

"…..Brother duties…" Ryoma sighed, with bags under his eyes, and an obviously issue at hand, he didn't sleep all night, he couldn't, or better said, how could he? Looking at the shiny object in his palm, the implications in such small object were evident, Mikoto was clear, even if he knew that there were times when his mother was 'childish', to suggest this was something he never expected, in his chambers he tried to think in a different way, or a hidden meaning behind all that, but as the sleep eluded him all night he finally gave up when the sun rose in the distant hills, the only regret he had now was that he should have put more resistance, at the very least, that topic was in a lot of ways uncomfortable, and more when he was the one explaining the truth, he only wished that wherever his father was, and if he was watching for them in the afterlife, that the only thing he wanted from him was his forgiveness.

And indeed, it was a difficult task, how to start? Perhaps with tea or a gathering? Tilting his head he discarded that option, when something happened between them he always used that method, and the question that haunted his dreams, who?

Of course, the obvious option was Hinoka, she was so attached to him from the first time she laid her eyes on him, she was literally his shadow, but then, why Mikoto was so….unspecific?

Was Sakura seeing him in another way? Of course it was bad that one of them were developing that kind of feelings, he needed to stop that ri- he again shook his head, it was so complicated, he always was stern but calm with all the topics, listening them and always providing the best answer that he could share, but now he was closed minded? Perhaps it was the whole 'over protective big brother' thing, but now, now this was new terrain, he always knew that this day would come, but never in such twisted way, Hinoka or Sakura? Ryoma was in a halt, unable to thing straight he decided that the first thing he needed to do is mediate outside.

As he was walking he found himself walking outside Kamui´s room, even if it was early, perhaps he could speak with him? What better option that seeing the problem? He smacked himself mentally, he wasn't going to think that ever again, he was his family, not a problem.

Opening the door, he looked inside, even with the faint light, he could see that old room again, it was curious how the significate of that room changed in the last week´s, it was before a reminder of his weakness, now it was a symbol of hope, as he tried to see throught the dark shade of the room, he was surprised for the sight inside.

There were some futon´s in the floor, Kamui sleeping on it, he heard before from Saizo that Hinoka and Sakura were making a tendency to sleep in his room, but he didnt heard that it was in that way, how in his right Hinoka was using his arm as a pillow, how she tenderly moved her head, and Sakura using his chest to rest her head, in the blink of an eye, that image changed into a memory, in the old and cold days of winter, how they used to do the same thing when the wind hit their windows and both of them looked not him, but Kamui instead, as they said, that calm aura around him made it possible to soothe and dispel any frightening night under the white vail of the Winter, closing the door, Ryoma continued to the gardens, it would take more time than he expected to decide the correct answer.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand thats all for now**

 **Phew, three freaking chapters, two longs and one small, good for me :v**

 **Anyway guys, expect the next updates this Monday as i said in the other fanfictions, please just wait a little longer**

 **For now, just enjoy this, see ya at the next update, have a good day and weekend!**

 **SHIDESU! OUT!**


End file.
